Fate: Future Perfect
by The Mad Mystic
Summary: What if the Grail War was postponed by 15 years? With all the characters having still lived lives in the meantime, what chaos would this bring?


_You want power? Why?_

_..._

_To be a hero?_

_..._

_Very well._

* * *

The bustling crowds seemed endless, all either celebrating or protesting the newest Prime Minister of Japan. After a rather heated campaign, a left-leaning Prime Minister had been selected. Naturally, the more traditionalist and conservative groups were horrified, particularly the racist factions, known for their hatred of foreigners. The Prime Minister's appearance only fueled such hatred. Regardless, no one could deny his qualifications. At least, no one worth taking seriously. Several years practicing law, with uncountable philanthropic deeds, combined with an unmatched sincerity, Shirou Emiya was perhaps the most worthy candidate for the position.

He was beloved by many, mostly those who saw him as a sign of change, away from the past, and towards a brighter future. The main factor for the divide in his image between groups of people was the same for any politician, that of political parties. Regardless of whether or not someone agreed with him on every idea, they would be vastly more likely to just vote with the party they aligned themselves towards beforehand, consequences be damned.

It was inspiring to many, to hear of a boy orphaned twice over heading into law, then delving into the messy field of politics, all in an effort to better the country. From archery star, to top attorney, to Prime Minister, it was truly a rags to riches story, something anyone could look up to and smile at.

Well, everyone except Rin Tohsaka, who was only more irritated at the prospect of waking up early to help her stubborn friend. While she held no official position, she had taken Shirou as something resembling an apprentice years ago, and the two were still relatively close, despite their time apart. It was only natural, with her apprenticeship with Zelretch, and Shirou's growing career as a lawyer.

The only reason she had any involvement with him now was because of the upcoming Grail War. As much as Shirou stayed out of magus affairs, he was now in charge of the country the event was taking place in, and so had to be informed. Well, normally no magus would care about the leader of a country knowing, but given their relationship, she felt it was prudent to let him know. That was why she had woken up extremely early in an attempt to talk to Shirou in person before it was too late. According to Kotomine, someone had already summoned a servant, despite it being a full year before the Grail war would begin. she was a bit concerned what kind of monster could handle summoning a servant without support from the Grail, but felt confident that between herself and Shirou, they could handle it. They were both monsters in their own rights, anyway.

It was a grueling three hours of dealing with crowds before she managed to find a chance to speak to him alone, only allowed because of his instant recognition of her.

Dismissing his compatriots for the moment, Shirou began to speak with her. "Rin, it's been a long time. How is your apprenticeship doing?"

Rin huffed, memories of her master's comments on her progress coming back. "According to the old bat? twenty five percent of the way there." She idly noted that he was even more fit than the last time she saw him, though his red hair and golden eyes had not changed at all.

"Well, you are trying to learn a true magic. That much progress is probably incredible. Well, being able to use true magic in any capacity is incredible." Shirou chuckled lightly. He had come a long way from his highschool years, particularly in social interactions. Dealing with courts and politics tended to do that.

"For you to say that, did you develop a sense of irony?" Rin let out a laugh, before getting serious. "Regardless, I came because the Holy Grail War is starting within a year, and I want your help."

"The timing works out well. From what you said before, Grail Wars tend to last two weeks, at most. Within a year I should have done enough to ensure that much time, I hope. You seem concerned about this though, more than I expected." He noted, proving his observational skills had not waned through the years.

"Sakura is likely to be involved." Rin explained quickly.

Shirou's face fell into an intense yet neutral expression, his focus solely on Rin now. She had forgotten how unnerving he could be when he turned serious. "Which means Zouken. I see." After a previous encounter with the old worm, Shirou developed an intense hatred of him, though the attempt to free Sakura had failed, it had kept Zouken from being active in any capacity.

"Precisely. The Einzberns as well."

"Illya." Shirou's expression softened, but his focus remained. "Well, you can count me in then. Did you already have a catalyst in mind?"

"I was going to use one of my gems, one I have been storing mana in for over twenty years." Rin bragged. Granted, if he wanted to, Shirou could easily just choose a servant, given his abilities.

"Ah, alright then. I will summon after you then, so we can match capabilities better."

"Actually, I had a... request, in regards for who you should summon."

"You sound devious... go on."

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisada"

"You know, that is a truly wonderful idea. This is why you are the genius between us."

"Hmph, no need to state the obvious."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What is this?  
An attempt at a start of something new, or at least of a new idea that I have yet to see. A lot of ideas I have yet to see.**

**Why is it so short, hell why are you writing it at all?  
I havent slept in... two days, and i could not get this idea out of my head**

**Alright, so a few other things. First off, this is an entirely new thing, its not exactly Limitless V2, but it will be, i hope, a better version of what i wanted it to be. If i keep writing it, at least. Hard to say right now. Secondly, this might as well be AU, or at least I will not be basing every little detail off of the exact canon nasuverse. Seriously, people get so bitchy about things being even slightly different than canon... **

**The idea for this came about because a friend pulled me VERY deep into the lore. Like, horrifyingly deep. not the systems, but the history and implicated events, such as Atlantis and the animosity between Gaia and Alaya. Deep enough to see the chess match between Solomon and Prelati, with Zelretch as some kind of referee. But! It all started when i saw that Shirou was originally intending to go into law and politics, until the Grail War happened. So I thought "What if he had time to do that, and THEN the grail war happened?" The result is a mentally healthier Shirou, as well as an Older cast, which is incredibly important in regards to Shirou and Rin. We saw what Archer was with just 10 years, what about a Shirou who has had 15, as well as a bit of... outside help. As you can see, Rin is already on her way to True Magic, and Shirou has UBW. How far along are both of those? Well, Rin is no Zelretch yet, but Shirou is... complicated. **

**Anyway, as unsure as I am if I will even continue this, especially with this short and rather dull first chapter, I do hope at least someone enjoys it. Hopefully my sleeplessness did not fuck up what I intended too badly.**


End file.
